


San Francisco Interlude

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Sam returns to the U.S. and visits Ryan in San Francisco, where he's shooting a project while on hiatus from True Blood.</p><p>
  <i>The licking -- it just does Ryan in. "Yeah?" he says softly, grasping at the shreds of his concentration even as he angles his neck to invite more. "You're not working for a few days. Going to let me tie you up and bite you?" Especially now that Sam is clean-shaven for the first time since Ryan's known him, that gorgeous bare throat just crying out for Ryan's teeth...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Francisco Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

It's been nearly three weeks since Sam last saw Ryan. And sure there've been texts, daily in fact, and phonecalls a couple of times a week, but it's not the same, not even close, and Sam can't remember the last time he felt this way about anyone. It's one thing to have told Ryan he's in love with him, but it's another to feel like he's been holding his breath for the last three weeks, just _waiting_ to see his lover again. Another to feel like his heart's ready to burst out of his chest as he takes the elevator up to the rooftop suite of the Handlery Union Square Hotel.

The doors slide open and he hikes his bag up over his shoulder, runs a hand through his hair and walks the short distance to the other end of the hall. Bites at his lip for a moment before he finally raises his hand and knocks at the door.

The knock catches Ryan by surprise, and he quickly checks his wrist, only to find he didn't put his watch back on after his post-workout shower. "Coming," he calls, his heart racing. It could only be Sam. At least, he tells himself it could only be Sam -- that's why he doesn't even pull on a shirt as he jogs to the door, jeans low on his hips. He sneaks a glance through the peephole and now his pulse triples, a grin lighting up his face as he pulls the door open wide.

Sam grins back. "Hey, it's good to see you," he says, casual-enough words between mates. Waiting until Ryan's closed the door behind him to shove his lover up against the back of it, his bag dropped to the floor and his mouth on Ryan's, hard and hot and demanding.

 _Oh, god_. Ryan damn near melts. He clings to Sam, his knees going weak under the power of Sam's mouth. But then his own hunger rises up and takes over and he begins pulling at his lover's clothing, trying to destroy any barriers between them.

Seconds later and their clothes on the floor, naked bodies pressed together, Sam licking into Ryan's mouth, biting at his lips as he grinds their cocks together. "I don't suppose you're prepped," he murmurs, mostly teasing, but fuck, he wants inside Ryan.

"Hell, yes," Ryan mutters, his fingertips digging into Sam's ass cheeks. It was the first time in weeks that he's done so, but... "I was expecting you." Somehow he summons up the willpower to disentangle from his lover, and he turns around, bending slightly at the hip and bracing himself against the door.

Thank fucking god. Sam groans under his breath, hands spreading Ryan's cheeks, the sight of his already-slick hotel making his cock jerk sharply. He lines up, rocking his hips a little, and pushes into Ryan, past that first tight ring of muscle.

Ryan moans, barely swallowing a whimper. Fuck, it's been too damn long. The small flare of pain is nothing to the pleasure that floods him, simply at having Sam inside him again. He rocks his hips, working his lover deeper. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Sam breathes, gasping softly as he sinks in to the hilt, his hands roving over Ryan's body now, stroking, savouring, his mouth on his shoulder, biting lightly.

Ohh yes. "So good," Ryan whispers, wishing Sam could really sink his teeth in now, as he did when Ryan visited him in Margaret River. "God yes." He clenches around Sam's cock. "Fuck me."

"Fuck you?" Sam pulls out to the tip and slowly pushes in again. "Like that?" Unable to resist, his teeth worrying the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Ryan groans, defenseless beneath the combination of Sam's mouth and the wicked endless tease of his cock. "Harder," he whispers, and can't quite hold back a moan. "Faster."

"That sounds like a demand," Sam murmurs, smiling, testing with one sharp thrust before stilling.

Ryan rolls his eyes, even as he knows to be grateful that Sam can't actually see him doing it. "You want me to beg," he says, and it's really not a question. _Of course_ Sam wants him to beg, he gets that. He still doesn't really understand why, but... well, people like what they like, Ryan supposes. Still, he doesn't have to make it too easy. "You know you're gonna be pissed off if the tables get turned and I start teasing you."

"Not necessarily," Sam says, licking up the back of Ryan's neck, his cock throbbing hard inside him.

The licking -- it just does Ryan in. "Yeah?" he says softly, grasping at the shreds of his concentration even as he angles his neck to invite more. "You're not working for a few days. Going to let me tie you up and bite you?" Especially now that Sam is clean-shaven for the first time since Ryan's known him, that gorgeous bare throat just crying out for Ryan's teeth...

"Only if you beg now and make it good," Sam says, teasing his teeth along the same patch of skin -- although he knows better than to actually bite.

Ryan shivers with sensation, and realizes he's seconds from breaking down and begging like a condemned prisoner. "Please," he whispers, trying fiercely to hold onto _some_ little shred of dignity. "Please, Sam, fuck me. Hard. Like we talked about, the other night." He swallows and licks his lips, deliberately clenching his muscles around his lover's cock. "Please."

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, bracing his hands against the door. He pulls back, almost all the way out, and then starts pounding into Ryan, holding nothing back. Cock plunged into his lover's body again and again.

 _What???_ Ryan's head snaps around so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash. 'Good boy' -- like he's some kind of pet, now? A toy to amuse Sam, or a child to be patronized? But... ohhh, Sam is fucking him, and it's so damn good. Every thought melts from Ryan's mind and he shoves back to meet his lover's next thrust.

Fuck, Sam’s not going to last long. Not like this. Not when he's finally giving in to everything he's been holding back and building up for the last three weeks. "You feel so fucking good," Sam groans, biting at the back of Ryan's neck between thrusts. Careful to keep it to marks that'll fade quickly.

Ryan can only nod his agreement. He drops against the door, bracing on his forearm, and takes himself in hand. Quick rough strokes and god, god! The explosion coils tight at the base of his spine and then he shouts, shuddering with release.

That's it. Sam's done for. The clench of Ryan's body drives him over the edge and he comes with his teeth gritted, spurting hotly into his lover.

It's incredible how Ryan's been craving that sensation, of being seared from the inside. Claimed, perhaps. He shakes off the thought, still unsettled by Sam's unexpected words. Leans against the door and focuses on simply trying to breathe.

"God I missed you," Sam whispers, resting against Ryan's back for a moment, reluctant to leave him just yet. "Even with all the calls and the texts, it wasn't the same," he says with a smile, brushing his lips across the nape of Ryan's neck.

"No," Ryan agrees softly. Staying with Sam in Australia for a few weeks really spoiled him, and his empty bed has felt oceans-big ever since. He tightens his muscles around Sam's cock one last time, savoring the feel of once again having his lover deep inside him. "You're early," he points out conversationally, just trying to prolong the moment. "I wasn't expecting you for, like, another hour or so."

"I got lucky. Jumped the queue for a taxi," Sam says, not feeling the least bit guilty. "And paid him an extra fifty to get me here quick."

Ryan snorts a laugh. "Big spender," he teases, thrilled to his core that Sam put effort into trying to reach him sooner. "Did you have dinner? 'Cause I'm starving."

"I had a bit of something that was _supposed_ to be dinner on the plane, but no, not really. I could eat a fucking horse," Sam says, finally easing out and just wrapping his arms around Ryan. Holding him tight still.

"Yeah?" Ryan turns his head and licks at the clean line of Sam's jaw. Then he can't resist going back for more, turning in the circle of Sam's arms and slowly running his tongue along his lover's throat. "You shaved," he whispers, instantly distracted. Something about all that bare vulnerable flesh just turns him on, even in the wake of an explosive orgasm. "It's really fucking sexy."

Sam chuckles softly. "I was sick of being taken for Zach Galifianakis," he says, his cock stirring again, despite having just come.

Ryan smothers a snicker. Honestly? "He is a powerhouse of sex appeal, true. But I'm pretty sure you've got him beat." He busses Sam's lips and then eases back, ignoring the wet tracks making their way down his inner thighs. "Let's order room service before I pass out."

"I want a steak," Sam says, his stomach grumbling right on cue. Christ. 

Grinning, Ryan nips at Sam's bottom lip. "Of course you do."

Sam groans at that. Ryan sure knows how to push his buttons. "And a shower. Want to take one with me while we're waiting for the food?"

"Yeah. Because we don't ever manage to get even _dirtier_ in the shower, right," Ryan says with a chuckle. But Sam's right that eventually they should probably put some clothes on as well -- plus pick up all the discarded clothing from the floor. And... "The shower here is amazing," he says, leading Sam through the suite to the luxury bathroom.

Sam lets out a soft whistle at the sight of the huge fully tiled shower. "We'd better order our food first because once I get in there, you might not get me out for another half hour," he says.

"I'll take care of it," Ryan promises, grinning, and he gives Sam a gentle push. "Go warm things up for us." He turns away to dig up the room service menu, wondering just how big the hotel's biggest steak is.

Sam turns on the shower, running the water as hard as he dares, steam rising and his skin turning bright red within seconds. It feels fucking brilliant and he leans back against the tile, eyes closed, waiting for Ryan.

When Ryan steps into the bath, he has to smile. "You look like a god," he says, his hot gaze moving over Sam's body. Water sluices over Sam's cut muscles, inexorably drawing the eye downwards. And Ryan's satisfied grin widens. He ducks under the spray and lays his hands on his lover's hips.

"Me?" Sam slides his hands up Ryan's chest. "You're the one who really looks like a god." All golden and perfect.

Ryan just grins and shakes his head. And he finally does what he's been dying to since he first peeked out the peephole: he gets his mouth on the side of Sam's throat and sucks, warm tender flesh beneath his lips and hot blood exploding in a bruise just under the surface.

Oh fuck. Sam gasps, tilting his head to one side and offering himself up for more. He's not working and he's not going to be working for a couple of weeks. He can risk this.

Oh god, that's good. Ryan whimpers softly -- helplessly, even though he's the aggressor for the moment. Hunger rises up to blind him and he digs his fingertips into Sam's hips, holding him in place while he sucks another livid mark to the surface. And another.

Sam ruts against Ryan's hip, his cock hard and straining once again, groaning raggedly at each and every suck. "Fuck," he gasps, curling his hands into fists, resisting the urge to rake his nails down Ryan's chest. Mark like he's being marked.

A thought strikes Ryan, and he laughs softly. "Dinner will get here soon," he says, and licks long swipes over the fresh bruises on Sam's throat. "We should really be out of the shower by then." And of course, he's still a fucking mess. But he ignores himself in favor of taking Sam's cock in hand and stroking, allegedly cleaning him up.

None of that gets through to Sam. He's too close already. Christ. What Ryan does to him. "I'm gonna come again," he whispers, spearing his cock through the circle of Ryan's fingers.

"Yeah?" It still amazes Ryan to realize that he has that kind of sexual power with this man, this incredible man. He tangles the fingers of his free hand in Sam's wet hair and strokes faster, demanding more with his touch even as he closes his lips on his lover's throat again.

"Oh fuck," Sam chokes out and comes, hard, like it's not even the second time, hot thick stripes painting Ryan's fingers.

Ryan groans, the sound muffled against wet skin. He caresses Sam through every last aftershock then gently cleans him off before stepping back. He quickly takes care of himself, rubbing the stiffened streaks of Sam's come from his inner thighs and his ass. Shutting the water off, he wraps Sam up in a thick bathrobe. Mind on the clock now, as he's expecting a knock on the door at any moment.

"You'll have to let me return the favour after dinner," Sam says with a smile, simply watching Ryan move and trying not to get in his way.

"I'll hold you to that," Ryan chuckles, rubbing himself down with a towel. Not like his cock will let him forget. He hisses as he pulls his jeans back on, his erection aching as he stuffs it into denim. "Fuck," he mutters, dragging a hand through his wet hair and then scooping up Sam's discarded clothing. He tosses it carelessly into the bedroom and digs out his wallet, just in time.

"Thanks," he tells the bellboy, signing for their meal. He hands over a twenty and takes the cart, pushing it inside. And he locks the door again behind him.

"You want me to get dressed?" Sam asks, unsure if Ryan meant for him to stay in the bathrobe or not.

"It's steak. Be as informal as you want," Ryan says with a grin. He leaves the meal trolley and crosses the room to slide his arms around Sam's waist. "But far be it for me to make you put on clothes..." He trails off, nibbling gently on Sam's throat.

"I can take them off," Sam teases, tugging slightly at the tie on the robe.

"Mmm, yes please," Ryan murmurs, the words slightly muffled against Sam's skin. Easing back just a fraction, he helpfully tugs the bathrobe to the floor. "God," he breathes, taking a moment to openly stare at his lover's naked body. "Why haven't I eaten anything off you yet? I mean, I don't think mashed potatoes is exactly the vibe I'm going for," he adds, gesturing towards the meal trolley. "But we should really order dessert soon."

"Chocolate mousse or pudding of some sort," Sam suggests, tugging at Ryan's jeans, the button popping open. "If I'm eating naked, you are too," he says, before switching back with, "Ice cream's good."

"Chocolate ice cream?" Ryan asks, letting Sam slide his jeans back down his hips. If it weren't for the bellhop, he wouldn't have gotten dressed again at all. "I know how you feel about chocolate." He links his fingers with his lover's, then presses Sam's hand to his aching cock as his erection rears back to full life.

"I thought we were going to eat?" Sam says, eyes sparkling wickedly as he caresses the length of Ryan's cock.

Ryan groans, pushing into Sam's touch. "Yeah," he breathes. "We are. Just needed you to touch me." Still needs it, as a matter of fact. But maybe the need to refuel is even greater.

For the moment.

"It's all covered," Sam says, shrugging lightly, leaning in closer, his mouth against the curve of Ryan's jaw. "I'm sure it'll still be hot if you take a minute to paint my hand with your come." Fingers curling around Ryan's cock.

Well, fuck. Ryan's got no defenses against logic like that, especially with Sam touching him the way he is. He rubs against Sam's hand, tangling his fingers into his lover’s hair. He buries another moan against Sam's throat, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to his skin again and again as he lets go. 

Sam strokes Ryan, from base to tip, long languid strokes, twisting his hand around the crown. Again and again, mouth moving along the curve of his jaw, breath ghosting against his skin. "Want to feel it," he murmurs. "Want you to get my hand good and wet."

A soft whimper, and it's done -- Ryan clutches at Sam's shoulders and spills hot, lacing his lover's fingers with white. Okay, now he's _really_ hungry, but he can't let go yet, still trembling and shaky on his feet.

"Mm." Sam pulls back and smiles at Ryan, raising his hand to his mouth and licking his fingers. "You ever tasted yourself?"

"Yeah. But I taste better on you," Ryan murmurs, taking Sam's fingers into his own mouth and sucking.

"Fuck, that's hot," Sam says bluntly, his cock starting to stir _again_. Christ. "You'd better feed me before I decide I need another go," he grins.

Ryan licks the last trace of himself from Sam's fingers, and smirks. He knows it's probably an insufferable expression. But really, how can he help it? "Food," he orders softly, "and you'll be in even better shape to jump me later."

"Yes, sir," Sam grins, kissing Ryan one more time before turning his attentions to the trolley.

[To chapter eighteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/328629)


End file.
